Potions
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Ketika Harry dan Hermione tanpa sengaja meminum ramuan cinta ... Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan efeknya apabila tanpa adanya penawar. My first, Harmony for fun ... sorry for typo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Potions**

**By. I Sunshine**

**.**

* * *

Harry mempercepat langkah bergegas—mempersingkat waktu menelusuri koridor, beberapa kali setengah berlari menghindari embusan angin kian berubah. Memang tubuhnya masih sedikit berkeringat dari baku hantam di lapangan Quidditch, akan tetapi bukanlah cuaca dingin yang dibutuhkan untuk meredakan dehidrasi yang melanda. Perlu diketahui sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, alih-alih merasa sejuk diterpa angin, kulit berkeringat Harry berubah bergidik terhadap dinginnya cuaca.

Napas berembus lega melihat pintu kayu tua namun kokoh sudah dekat di depan mata, bersemangat mendorong terbuka tidak mampu menghapus bayangan akan ada air segar diperoleh ketika di dalam.

"Oh, Harry."

Hermione Granger—sahabat terdekatnya selama melalui lebih lima tahun di Hogwarts melirik sekilas menyambut, waktunya tampak begitu berharga karena memilih kembali fokus pada botol berisi cairan berwarna khas yang tengah di pegang. Terus memutar-mutar botol terlihat jelas menunggu sesuatu. Semenjak persaingan mereka dipelajaran ramuan, Hermione berubah dua kali lebih giat mempelajari buku pengantar ramuan Slughorn. Gadis itu terlalu cerdas untuk berpuas diri menerima tidak berhasil menjadi terbaik, kekurangan selalu membuatnya berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam belajar. Mengagumkan, tapi—Harry ingin air saat ini.

"Hermione, berikan aku air—" tidak sabar Harry mendesak sembari melemparkan pandang mencari sesuatu yang diharap, tenggorokannya semakin mengganjal karena dikhianati imajinasi akan disambut segelas air segar yang tampaknya tidak ada, "—aku haus."

"Ada air lemon madu di meja."

Hermione begitu sibuk pada ramuannya, sedikit pun tidak berpaling untuk menunjuk dengan spesifik keberadaan minuman yang tengah dibicarakan. Yah—Harry tidak mempermasalahkan, dia terlampau mengenal tabiat sahabat geniusnya hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat Hermione menampilkan ekspresi mual setelah menghirup sedikit aroma ramuannya. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran ramuan apa yang tengah dibuat, ingin bertanya—tetapi gadis itu sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi tak mampu lagi menahan mual.

Harry memutar bola mata, meraih segelas lemon madu—akhirnya menemukannya—tertuang penuh dalam gelas bersebelahan dengan teko yang masih cukup penuh. Tanpa menimbang satu tegukan membasuh dahaga, mengabaikan fakta minuman tersebut bisa saja milik Hermione. Tidak masalah, bukankah mereka terbiasa berbagi?

Terdiam Harry menurunkan gelas setelah meneguk hampir setengah, mengernyit memandangi gelas dengan tatapan aneh—seolah ada sesuatu yang salah. Sedetik kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi, membuat Harry lupa untuk bertanya. Tatapannya terpaku tanpa bisa berkedip melihat penampilan berantakan yang anehnya memunculkan sensasi aneh di dada.

"Astaga, aku tidak akan mencampur akar pohon wilow dengan rumput laut lagi," ujar Hermione pada diri sendiri sembari menggelengkan kepala, langkahnya terus mendekat semakin aneh membuat perasaan Harry tak karuan. "Berikan aku itu, aroma ramuannya seperti menempel di lidah."

Hermione menyambar gelas di tangan Harry, sekejap mata sisa setengah gelas diteguk nyaris habis. Sama seperti Harry—dahi Hermione mengernyit, menurunkan gelas bersisa sedikit. Bibirnya mengerut, berekspresi aneh kala melempar tatapan ke Harry. Mereka sempat beradu pandang membuat situasi—entah kenapa—menjadi tidak nyaman. Gadis terpintar seasrama Gryffindor sedikit menyunggingkan senyum malu sebelum akhirnya membelalak setelah menatap meja di belakang Harry—tempat pemuda itu mendapatkan minumannya tadi.

"Oh, astaga!" Hermione menggeleng-geleng, panik bergantian memastikan sisi meja dengan gelas yang tengah dipegang. "Tidak, tidak, tidak—Harry, jangan bilang kau mengambil minuman yang sudah tertuang di meja?"

Harry ingin berbohong jika itu membuat Hermione lega, tapi untuk apa? Masalah tampak lebih serius jika dia melakukannya. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Harry mengangguk, semakin merasa bersalah melihat sahabatnya nyaris menjerit histeris.

"Semua baik-baik saja kan, Hermione?"

"Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya."

"Apakah kita dalam masalah?"

Hermione menarik napas, mengambil langkah mendekat dengan tatapan serius. "Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu berbeda sekarang, Harry?"

Sekali lagi Harry ingin menyangkal, sayang hanya mampu terdiam dengan napas semakin tertahan kala gadis Gryffindor kian dekat.

"Katakan dengan jujur, siapa gadis yang pertama kali kau pikirkan saat ini?"

Gadis?

Dahi Harry mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti. Dia hanya perlu tahu seberapa besar masalah yang akan mereka hadapi, tapi kepalanya tidak bisa menuruti untuk menjawab jujur ketika Hermione melempari dengan pertanyaan. Karenanya, bukan Ginny atau pun Cho Chang yang terlintas saat pertanyaan terlontar. Terhipnotis, lidah bergerak tidak mengikuti pikiran berkata, "Kau."

Hermione berjengit, sedikit melonjak mengambil langkah mundur. Bibirnya terkatup menggeleng penuh rasa bersalah. "Harry, kau tahu—" susah payah Hermione memulai mengatur napas, langkahnya mundur entah bersiap melarikan diri atau menghindar. Rona khawatir mewarnai melihat tatapan Harry kian bingung, lemah suaranya melanjutkan, "—kita baru saja meminum lemon madu yang sudah aku campur dengan ramuan cinta, dan—aku rasa laki-laki yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku adalah—kau."

Lantaran masih _shock_ atau mungkin reaksi ramuan mulai bekerja, keduanya diam bertatapan. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara terlebih situasi berubah canggung dengan memerahnya kedua pipi mereka yang sedikit di yakini ramuan mengambil campur tangan.

Ingin rasanya Harry marah atas tindakan ceroboh sahabatnya walau sesungguhnya ada bagian dirinya ikut ambil andil, sayang ada pemikiran mengerikan melintas membuat pipi bersemu merah.

Oh, Demi Merlin.

Harry ingin mencium Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued ...**

* * *

Sorry for typo ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Potions**

**By. I Sunshine**

* * *

**.**

Satu hari berlalu setelah insiden tak terelakkan menimpa.

Malam setelah kejadian, baik Harry maupun Hermione mendadak berusaha saling menghindar. Ron sudah bertanya—memastikan apakah mereka berdua tengah bertengkar, Harry hanya mengangkat bahu tidak ingin berkata apa pun hingga memunculkan risiko bercerita bagaimana sulitnya menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Hermione ke dalam ruang kebutuhan memuaskan isi kepala ingin mencuri ciuman gadis itu.

Lihat betapa gilanya ramuan mengambil alih.

Jadi ketika jam makan malam tiba, Harry memilih mengurung diri dalam kamar—serius membaca dengan saksama buku ramuan yang dipinjamkan Slughorn beberapa waktu lalu. Dalam hati bertekad menemukan penawar.

Harry selesai membaca saat dengkuran Seamus mengejutkannya, mengedarkan padangan melihat teman-temannya sudah jatuh tertidur. Refleks iris zamrud melirik jam—tersadar sudah membaca hingga tengah malam. Berita buruknya, tidak ada penawar yang bisa ditemukan di dalam buku selain menghapus efek ramuan dengan ramuan benci. Terobsesi pada Hermione di bawah kendali ramuan memang bermasalah, tapi membenci Hermione yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama lebih menjadi maslah besar.

Solusi mudah apabila Harry meminta Madam Pomfrey membuat penawar, tetapi kemungkinan menjebak Hermione dalam situasi sulit tidak akan terhindar karena ketahuan bereksperimen dengan barang ilegal yang telah dilarang pihak sekolah. Mencari Slughorn jelas tidak membantu karena dia sudah beberapa hari mengambil cuti meninggalkan mereka dengan segudang tugas. Pilihan terakhir jatuh pada Severus Snape—guru ramuan terdahulu, Harry bergidik berani bersumpah lebih memilih menghadapi dementor ketimbang menemuinya.

.

.

"Hermione," suara Harry diatur dengan volume serendah mungkin, mengusik teman di sebelahnya begitu serius mengerjakan esai. Sempat terpikir Hermione akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar karena kondisi mereka yang sudah saling menghindar sejak kemarin sore, untunglah gadis itu masih merespons melempar pandangan seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan penawarnya?"

Setengah berharap tetapi malah terbersit perasaan lega saat gadis itu menggeleng, Harry berpikir bisa jadi efek ramuan.

Gadis itu beringsut lebih dekat, membuat Harry sedikit menahan napas—lagi-lagi dicurigai efek ramuan. Hermione bisa saja tanpa sengaja melakukannya, mengingat seberapa besar kedekatan mereka sebelumnya. Jelas dia terlihat baru tersadar pada efek ramuan ketika pipinya bersemu merah karena betapa dekatnya jarak, tapi menolak mundur karena tubuh mereka kadang memiliki fase di luar kendali bila saling berjumpa pada saat seperti ini. "Bagaimana buku pangeranmu?"

Harry ikut menggeleng, membuat keduanya menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku temukan selain terpaksa menggunakan ramuan benci untuk menghapus efeknya."

"Apakah kau membuatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu—ramuan benci?"

Sekilas wajah Hermione tampak cemas, gusar menggigit bibir. Mau tak mau Harry melempar pandang ke arah lain agar tidak terpengaruh ide di kepala untuk segera menarik gadis itu untuk berbagi ciuman. Terima kasih pada Merlin, ketika sahabat Gryffindornya tengah khawatir persahabatan mereka memiliki indikasi rusak bila mereka mengonsumsi ramuan benci, bisa-bisanya pikiran sesat melintas di kepala.

Harry lekas menggeleng, merasa terlalu berlebihan menggerakkan kepala karena beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat mereka melirik dengan tatapan terganggu. Tidak ingin semakin diperhatikan, Harry lebih mengecilkan volume suara, sedikit membungkuk berharap tampak terlihat seperti sedang menulis di atas perkamen—seperti murid lainnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya efeknya sebentar lagi hilang kalau memang yang kita minum adalah salah satu produk Weasley?"

Hermione mencengkeram pena bulunya dengan kuat, kedua bibirnya terkatup seakan dia menahan diri untuk tidak memberi kuliah pada Harry bila kondisi memungkinkan. Pada tahap ini Harry sedikit mundur memastikan tidak akan ada yang melayang ke kepala meskipun Hermione hanya sering melakukannya pada Ron, berani mendekat kembali saat terlihat gadis itu sudah mengatur napas menetralkan emosi. Harry sudah bersiap akan penjelasannya yang panjang lebar.

"Harry, sampai sekarang aku bahkan masih menerka-nerka berapa banyak bahan-bahan yang Freed serta Gerorge masukan ke dalam ramuan yang kita minum. Sudah kukatakan sejak kemarin, efeknya akan berbeda-beda pada tiap-tiap jenis ramuan. Berdoa saja pada Merlin bahwa yang kita minum bukan yang memiliki efek paling lama."

Nah—Hermione tetaplah menjadi dirinya meskipun di bawah pengaruh, menjadi sosok logis meski ramuan mempengaruhi. Setidaknya Harry lebih lega tengah terjebak bersama Hermione ketimbang gadis lain.

"Oke, oke, Hermione." Kedua tangan Harry nyaris meninggalkan perkamen, sedikit terangkat panik mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Hermione yang menggebu mencondongkan diri ketika sedang menjelaskan teori. Selalu merasa benar, hingga lupa semakin dekat jarak—bisa membawa pengaruh besar. Lain lagi cerita apabila ramuan berhasil mengambil alih sehingga sahabatnya itu tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa obsesi untuk memperpendek jarak. Menyebalkan bila dimabuk cinta, tapi ada pikiran terlintas yang membuat Harry terganggu. Lupa bahwa jarak masih begitu dekat, Harry ikut mencondongkan diri melempar tanya, "Aku ingin tahu—untuk siapa kau membuat ramuan cinta?"

Hermione memundurkan sedikit badan, dahinya berkerut meringis. Harry tidak mengerti gadis itu merasa terganggu pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan atau pada jarak mereka. Namun apabila sahabatnya menolak untuk memberi jawaban, satu nama sudah terlintas dikepala, dan itu cukup mengganggu. Mereka sahabat dekat, sudah tahu seluk-beluk kebiasaan hingga ke kehidupan asmara masing-masing. Sebelum insiden ramuan ini terjadi, dari tiga orang—mereka berdua lebih sering bertukar pikiran. Harry seolah bisa menebak nama siapa yang sedang menarik minat Hermione. Tentu saja, orang itu sangat dekat—

"Astaga ..."

Sesosok bersurai merah akrab mengendap-endap—menyeruak dibangku panjang di antara mereka berdua sebelum sempat Harry mendesak Hermione memberi jawaban, menciptakan pembatas hingga baik Harry maupun Hermione tidak memiliki akses lagi untuk saling berdekatan.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan memakan jelly asin dari Neville lagi, sejak tadi aku tidak berhenti mondar-mandir ke toilet sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan obat dari Madam Pomfrey."

Ron Weasley.

Salah satu dari Weasley bersaudara yang adik perempuannya Harry taksir, dan—bagian dari trio mereka. Ron terus berceloteh sembari mulai menulis di atas perkamen mengejar ketinggalan, menceritakan kemalangan yang baru dialami tanpa sadar tatapan mata Harry masih belum lepas dari Hermione.

Oke. Abaikan tentang Harry yang seharusnya sedang tertarik pada Ginny Weasley, Harry hanya tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika memiliki ide bahwa seharusnya yang meminum ramuan cinta dari Hermione adalah Ron—sahabat mereka. Perasaan itu membuat Harry sedikit marah dan tidak memutuskan pandang walau Hermione telah berpaling kembali mengerjakan esai begitu tergesa.

"Aku selesai, aku pergi duluan."

Hermione buru-buru membereskan perlengkapan menulis, memasukkan asal dalam tas berlari menuju pintu setelah mengumpulkan esai pada guru. Entah ide gila dari mana, Harry mengikut apa yang Hermione lakukan—menulis perkamen dengan seperlunya meskipun dia bisa menulis lebih banyak bila seandainya ingin menggunakan waktu menulis yang tersisa. Harry hanya tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan mengganggu karena Hermione sudah mulai menghindar dan tidak memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Harry lontarkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kalian berdua meninggalkanku?"

Harry bahkan tidak begitu peduli pada rengekkan Ron. Pertama kali dipikiran adalah mengejar Hermione saat sedang menuju pintu usai membereskan alat tulis.

.

.

"Harry!" Hermione berjengit—terkejut pada cengkeraman di lengan meminta perhatian hingga gadis itu menoleh. Harry berhasil mengejarnya meski dia telah berjalan cepat menuju lorong asrama.

"Kau belum menjawab, Hermione. Kau ingin memberikan ramuan pada Ron, benarkah?"

Menyebut nama Ron membuat dada Harry semakin panas. Terima kasih pada Hermione karena memang sangat pintar. Meskipun dalam pelajaran ramuan Harry lebih unggul berkat buku petunjuk si pangeran, setidaknya Hermione juga mampu meramu ramuan yang memiliki efek yang sungguh bekerja hingga Harry meyakini perasaan marah karena Hermione tertarik pada orang lain adalah nyata.

Hermione menarik lengan, menyentak tangan Harry lalu melipat kedua tangan setelah cengkeraman terlepas. Wajahnya merengut kesal menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan ramuan untuk membuat orang lain suka padaku, itu tindakan curang."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mencoba meramu berbagai jenis ramuan cinta? Tidak masuk akal menyangkal padahal kau sedang melakukannya!"

Perasaan panas ikut menjalar di kepala Hermione. Nada suara Harry sudah mulai meninggi menunjukkan seberapa marah sahabatnya, Hermione juga tidak bisa mencegah menaikkan intonasi suara—kesal Harry tidak mempercayainya. "Harry James Potter, hentikan! Kau kekanakan!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, ramuan cintamu sungguh bekerja. Aku marah karena yakin kau lari menghindar karena memang tebakanku benar, kau ingin memberi Ron ramuan cinta."

"Harry!"

Bersyukur lorong dalam keadaan sepi, orang-orang pasti akan menoleh dengan jeritan Hermione yang begitu melengking memekakkan telinga—tapi untungnya bisa membuat Harry tersadar untuk berhenti meninggikan suara. Bukan keinginan mereka terjebak seperti ini, tidak seharusnya dia menyudutkan Hermione yang juga korban. Namun—Harry tetap ingin kepastian.

"Aku benar bukan? Memang untuk Ron."

Hermione mengatur napas hingga berubah tenang, selalu bisa berusaha menjadi sosok yang logis, itu sebabnya mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam perdebatan atau pun pertengkaran panjang karena gadis itu selalu berhasil menetralkan emosi ketika Harry juga berusaha tidak terbawa. Menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa mereka bisa cocok.

"Aku bersumpah bukan untuk Ron. Aku—" Hermione sempat memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan, tapi tetap memberanikan diri kembali membalas tatapan berpikir tindakannya hanya akan membuat Harry meragu. Kedua sisi pipinya memerah tidak bisa dikendalikan saat mereka bertemu pandang, berdehem melanjutkan, "—aku ... aku tidak tahan dengan pikiran bahwa kau akan menciumku hanya dengan tingkahmu yang tidak berhenti menatapku, karena itu aku lari."

Hermione kalah, gadis itu berpaling menyembunyikan rona dibalik surai ikal. Merasakan panas di wajah entah karena reaksi alami pemikiran atau memang dipicu ramuan. Jantungnya terus berdetak tidak karuan. Harry pasti akan menyalahkannya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri padahal penyebab masalahnya adalah karenanya.

"Aku juga," suara Harry sedikit tercekik, lebih buruk dari Hermione yang masih bisa berbicara stabil. "Aku juga berpikir ingin menciummu—sejak kemarin."

Jawaban jujur Harry sukses membuat Hermione kembali menatap dengan tatapan terkejut. Keduanya terus bertatapan dalam beberapa detik diisi keheningan dengan samar terdengar embusan napas sedikit tersengal. Kinerja jantung berdetak seperti usai lari maraton membuat mereka sedikit _hiperventilasi_ dengan wajah merona.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita lakukan saja?" Hermione yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara, mengambil satu langkah maju untuk lebih dekat. Wajahnya sesekali berpaling penuh keraguan. Dia cerdas dan juga logis. Namun, bila dihadapkan di antara kedua pilihan sulit—keraguan selalu menjadi bagian sifat buruknya.

Dimulai dari satu langkah yang diikuti oleh Harry, Hermione tahu mereka memiliki pemikiran sama.

Malu-malu Harry mendekat. Kikuk mengangkat tangan berpikir perlukah dia meraih tangan Hermione, tapi urung—menurunkan kembali—takut akan risiko. Ada tarikan napas kuat sebelum Harry memejamkan mata mendekatkan wajah, bergerak bersiap mencium Hermione.

Saat nanti—pengaruh ramuan akan hilang, kenangan tindakan konyol yang mereka lakukan pada saat di bawah kendali ramuan tidak akan ikut hilang. Kenangan itu akan tertinggal, menjadi bagian cerita yang tak tersangkal. Bisa saja menjadi sebatas kenangan, atau yang terburuk—menjadi momok. Mungkin Harry tidak memikirkanya saat ini. Harry hanya tahu, sekarang—dia akan mencium Hermione Granger.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Potions**

**By. I Sunshine**

**.**

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny berlonjak kaget ketika berpapasan dengan Hermione di pintu masuk asrama, membuat keduanya nyaris tergelincir tapi untung saja tidak terjadi. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu sangat merah. Kau demam?"

Wajah khawatir Ginny membuat perasaan bersalah menggerogoti, teringat Harry kerap menyebutkan nama gadis Weasley dalam beberapa kali kesempatan untuk meminta saran dulu. Faktanya beberapa saat lalu terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dengan Harry di lorong menuju asrama. Hermione tidak bisa menyangkal dengan berpura-pura menganggap tidak terjadi apa pun. Terlebih itu pengalaman pertama dengan dirinya sebagai pencetus gagasan. Hermione tidak sanggup menghadapi gadis itu terlalu lama, karena itu dia hanya menggeleng singkat lalu berpamitan pergi ke kamar lebih dulu.

Lupa masih mengenakan sepatu, Hermione melompat menyeruak ke dalam selimut di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu berguling-guling tidak karuan meredam jeritan tertahan di bawah bantal, terhenti setelah sadar belum memastikan kondisi siapa saja penghuni kamar saat ini. Wajah Hermione menyembul dari balik selimut, memeriksa ruangan lalu menghela napas lega setelah dipastikan hanya dia sendiri yang berada di sana. Tubuhnya berguling berbaring santai menghadap langit-langit dengan kedua kaki menggantung di sisi tempat tidur, berusaha mengendalikan rona merah yang selalu gagal karena peristiwa di lorong terus berulang di kepala.

Keduanya tentu sudah memerah gila saat Hermione menjadi orang pertama mencetuskan ide yang selama ini mereka tahan di kepala. Enggan, tapi begitu menginginkannya. Itulah sebabnya tidak ada satu pun yang mengambil langkah mundur ketika keduanya sudah mengambil jarak mendekat.

Mula-mula Harry mencondongkan wajah, hanya sekedar wajah karena takut memiliki efek yang lebih gila bila tangan mengikuti perintah untuk lebih berani bergerak menyentuh jemari. Hermione mengikuti alur dengan memejamkan mata untuk sejenak—kembali membuka karena tentu ragu menyelinap di benak, begitu pula pergerakan maju Harry yang tersendat-sendat. Ragu-ragu, tapi tetap tidak ada tindakan mundur.

Jantung berpacu, panas merambat memikirkan betapa dekat mereka. Tangan Hermione menyerah—meraih jubah Harry dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkan diri mencegah tidak meraih jemari pemuda itu, cengkeramannya menguat merasakan detak jantung Harry berdetak kencang di balik jubah menyerupai miliknya seiring kian dekatnya wajah. Mata tertutup rapat dengan antisipasi. Napas tersengal begitu jarak menipis, hangat menerpa wajah masing-masing tahu apa yang di mulai tidak bisa dihindarkan. Mereka akan berciuman.

"Lima poin dari Gryffindor karena menunjukkan kasih sayang di depan umum."

Hermione menjerit tanpa sengaja mendorong Harry begitu mendengar suara Minerva McGonagall—kepala asrama Gryffindor—menyela keteganggan. Panik kedua tangan gadis itu terangakat seakan memberi isyarat penyangkalan. Harry sendiri tidak jauh lebih baik, pemuda itu kikuk mebenahi jubah terbawa panik sahabatnya.

"Profesor McGonagall, itu tidak seperti yang terlihat," Hermione mengutuk diri sendiri karena seharusnya mengeluarkan suara lebih tenang, tapi yang terjadi—suaranya malah nyaris tercekik di tenggorokan.

"Ya, Profesor. Kami tidak berniat melakukan apa pun," timpal Harry yang malah memancing senyum geli Minerva McGonagall.

Kepala asrama sekaligus guru sihir Hogwarts itu menahan tawa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak menaruh curiga apa penyebab sebenarnya sahabat yang begitu dekat bisa menjadi intim, karena yah—McGonagall tahu ada banyak potensi bagi Harry dan Hermione untuk terlibat dalam hubungan romantis. Jadi, bijak McGonagall menarik diri—memilih pergi meninggalkan kedua murid kesayangannya untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari rasa malu yang lebih banyak. Setidaknya McGonagall percaya Harry dan Hermione tidak akan mencoba melakukan pelanggaran lagi dalam waktu dekat karena terlampau malu.

.

.

Sesuatu menjadi begitu kelabu, ketika sahabat menjadi keinginan untuk intim—bukankah mengerikan?

Hal-hal mengerikan yang hampir terjadi disulut pemikiran menggebu membuat Hermione lagi-lagi menghindari Harry. Gadis itu turun sarapan pagi sedikit terlambat untuk bergabung di antara beberapa gadis teman sekamarnya—Harry tahu berulang kali Hermione bercerita tidak pernah rukun—menyantap makanan dipenuhi kebisuan. Ron heboh menyerang Harry bertubi meributkan tingkah Hermione menarik diri tidak ingin bergaul bersama mereka, berpendapat Hermione berubah menyebalkan, dan bagi Harry mengesalkan.

Semua hampir pada puncak ketika jam makan siang tiba. Hermione malah tidak datang untuk memunculkan diri. Kesal meninggalkan meja makan, Harry melesat menuju pintu keluar sebelum sempat Ron bertanya maupun mengikuti.

Otak bekerja menjadi navigasi, menuntun Harry pada gedung perpustakaan. Konyol memang mencari seseorang di sana pada jam makan siang, tapi ini adalah Hermione Granger. Harry terlampau mengenal gadis itu hingga keseluruhan mengetahui tabiat sahabatnya. Fokus iris zamrud menatap tiap sudut perpustakaan, tidak ingin ada terlewatkan. Mencari seseorang di antara tingginya susunan rak memang sulit, terbukti sudah sekitar sepuluh menit mencari tidak ada tanda-tanda menunjukkan Hermione.

Harry hampir menyerah memutuskan kembali ke ruang makan menggunakan waktu yang tersisa mengisi perut setelah waktu bergerak menjadi dua puluh menit pencarian, kakinya sudah berputar sebelum menangkap siluet rambut ikal akrab di balik rak paling ujung.

_Dear,_ Merlin. Harry tahu dia bisa menemukan Hermione.

Langkah Harry memelan, mendekat melewati jejeran rak tanpa suara. Hatinya penuh antisipasi tidak yakin kedatangannya disadari atau tidak, terus berpikir apakah Hermione akan memilih lari atau bertahan apabila Harry muncul di hadapan. Kurang dari dua langkah, Hermione menangkap kedatangannya. Wajah tangguh penuh keberanian Gryffindor terangkat merengut menyambut. Hanya beberapa detik saling menatap, yang terjadi selanjutnya—Hermione lari.

Oh—Merlin.

Harry nyaris membentak apabila seandainya gadis itu akan berlalu melewati atau mungkin lari ke sudut lain, tapi sirna karena yang dituju gadis itu adalah berhambur memeluk membuat Harry meringis—heran atau mungkin takjub. Hermione sudah biasa memeluk, bukan hal asing lagi. Namun, cerita berbeda ketika ramuan ada di antara mereka.

"Setahuku kau sedang menghindar?"

Hermione tidak berkomentar, gadis itu malah lebih mengeratkan pelukan—membenamkan wajah di persimpangan leher Harry. Awalnya ada sedikit ketegangan pada diri Harry, tapi perlahan berhasil menangani berubah santai. Kedua tangan terangkat melingkar ke pinggang, membalas pelukan Hermione. Keduanya terlalu sadar bahwa sejak dulu berbagi pelukan adalah hal ternyaman yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mendukung satu sama lain. Harry bersyukur mereka belum kehilangan momen berharga dari persahabatan mereka.

"Apakah ini tentang ciuman kita tadi malam?"

Hermione menggeleng, menggelitik persimpangan leher Harry dengan rambut ikalnya. Yah—mereka hanya hampir berciuman.

"Ini hanya Romilda."

Alis Harry berkerut, tidak begitu yakin pernah mendengar nama yang disebutkan. "Romi—siapa?"

"Romilda Vane, Harry!" Hermione mengangkat wajah, menatap marah atas ketidakpekaan Harry.

Harry meringis refleks mundur menjauhkan wajah meskipun tangannya sendiri masih melingkari pinggang melihat sebelah tangan Hermione sudah terangkat, berpikir sedih gadis itu akan melepaskan pelukan untuk menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan. Namun, sedikit lega karena gadis itu hanya mengekspresikan kekesalan, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry.

"Aku bicara tentang apa yang aku alami tadi. Aku ke toilet anak perempuan sebelum makan siang. Demi Merlin, kau tahu apa yang sudah kudengar," napas gadis itu berembus sengit, tangannya bergeser turun menempel di dada, mengetatkan cengkeraman pada seragam Harry seolah tidak ingin pemuda itu lepas. Harry hanya terus berusaha mati-matian mengontrol diri mempertahankan asumsi tindakan Hermione adalah karena ramuan, bukan karena alami menginginkan menyentuhnya.

Sungguh aneh, sejauh ini Harry tidak memikirkan kontak di antara mereka secara intim sebelum ramuan mempengaruhi, dan kini begitu terjadi—Harry tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran lebih lanjut tentang Hermione dengan tindakan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan melebihi dari sekedar saling menyentuh. Demi Merlin, mereka berada di tempat tersepi di lingkungan Hogwarts, ditambah indikasi keadaan tengah memeluk seorang gadis yang sungguh nyaman dalam pelukan. Sedikit saja melepaskan kendali, Harry tahu dia bisa memojokkan Hermione ke rak buku terdekat untuk melakukan tindakan lebih. Jadi untuk sedikit mengalihkan, Harry mencoba tertarik pada topik yang di bahas meski dalam hati tidak peduli sama sekali. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Yah—setengah lusin anak perempuan di sana sedang merundingkan bagaimana caranya memberimu ramuan cinta. Mereka semua berharap bisa membuatmu mengajak mereka ke pesta Profesor Slughorn, Romilda Vane adalah salah satunya," suara Hermione melemah menyebutkan nama Romilda, ada kekhawatiran ditangkap dari nada suaranya. Harry tidak bisa menahan diri mengeratkan pelukan, tidak suka ide Hermione berubah resah. Untunglah, gadis itu semakin nyaman dalam pelukan.

"Mereka semua kelihatannya sudah membeli ramuan cinta Fred dan George, kau lihat bagaimana pengaruhnya pada kita berdua. Aku rasa, aku sedikit cemburu."

Hermione mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Harry. Tatapan yang membuat jantung keduanya lebih berpacu dan memunculkan rona merah. Terhipnotis Harry membungkuk, tergoda mendekati buah terlarang—tidak bisa melepaskan kontak mata dari bibir Hermione yang penuh—tahu rasanya pasti akan sangat menakjubkan.

Saat Harry berpikir ciuman akan benar-benar terjadi, Hermione menggelengkan kepala mendorong—melepaskan pelukan—disambut dengusan tidak rela dari Harry.

"Itulah sebabnya aku benci terlalu lama terpengaruh oleh ramuan."

Tangan Hermione lagi-lagi terangkat—Harry pikir gadis itu akan benar-benar memukulnya kali ini, tapi untung saja hanya telunjuk gadis itu yang teracung mendorong pundak Harry menjauh meskipun kedua tangan pemuda itu masih terentang siap sedia menampung apabila Hermione ingin kembali berpelukan.

"Yah—aku tidak bisa membantu soal itu." Jemari Harry menyisir rambut, tampak sedikit frustasi karena tidak berhasil mewujudkan apa yang sempat diidamkan. "Aku juga mengalami krisis pengendalian diri yang mungkin akan membuatmu membenciku kalau aku beri tahu. Besok atau lusa Profesor Slughorn sudah kembali, kita bisa menemuinya nanti, tapi—" Harry terhenti setengah malu-malu, kedua tangannya terangkat membuka lebih lebar memberi isyarat, lalu melanjutkan, "—bisakah kau kembali kesini sebelum jam makan siang habis? Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal lain selain memeluk."

"Oh—Harry," Hermione mendengus penuh keluhan.

Harry tahu Hermione kesal dengan sikapnya yang sedikit tunduk pada pengaruh ramuan, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap tidak bisa menahan ego. Hermione menggeleng kesal, memutar bola mata tapi berjalan mendekat.

Mereka berpelukan kembali

.

.

"Harry!"

Hermione berjengit, meringis mundur bersembunyi di belakang punggung sahabatnya ketika suara familier menyapa menunjukkan seberapa populernya Harry Potter di lingkungan Hogwarts. Ekspresinya percampuran antara horor dan malu, ada sedikit waspada menyembunyikan tangan menutupinya dengan jubah Harry yang lebar. Kedekatan yang terlihat normal di mata yang lain mengingat sejarah. Normal bila Harry berada dalam jarak intim maupun sebaliknya, tapi—apabila terjadi kontak fisik lama, bukankah sedikit kurang normal?

Itulah penyebabnya lonjakan keterkejutan Hermione mengambil langkah mundur, gadis itu sungguh tidak ingin semakin terlihat konyol bila seandainya ada yang menangkap jemarinya tengah terjalin dengan seorang murid Hogwarts yang sudah naik daun sebelum memasuki pendidikan di sekolah sihir. Hermione masih mengingat seberapa tidak nyamannya ketika di tahun ke empatnya saat bintang Quidditch Victor Krum memintanya menjadi pasangan di Yule Ball. Rita Skeeter memperburuk situasi memanfaatkan keuntungan setelah menangkap basah Hermione memeluk Harry di tenda turnamen, merilis berita panas mengulas cerita Hermione Granger—gadis biasa saja—yang ambisius mengejar cinta pemain hebat Quidditch. Pada saat itu saja banyak yang menudingnya memanfaatkan kepintaran memberi ramuan cinta pada Victor Krum walau tidak ada bukti. Tentu kini jauh lebih buruk menghadapi tudingan melihat fakta Hermione memang memberi Harry ramuan—meskipun tidak sengaja.

Keinginan mereka untuk bergandengan tangan, tapi untuk mendapat perhatian—Hermione membencinya.

"Hei, Harry!"

Seperti ada bunga yang bertaburan, Romilda Vane menghampiri dengan wajah berseri sebelum Harry atau pun Hermione sempat melewati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk penghubung asrama. Senyum cerah tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Hermione menempel di belakang cenderung menganggapnya tidak kasat mata, seolah hanya Harry dan Romilda yang berdiri di depan lorong.

"Ah, hei—" alis Harry sedikit berkerut, mencoba mengingat nama teman satu asramanya hingga terlintas percakapannya dengan Hermione di perpustakaan sehingga mengingat kembali visual gadis yang menjadi pembahasan mereka. Yah—dia, "—Romilda?"

Romilda mengangguk-angguk puas Harry mengingat namanya, percaya diri tanpa kesan malu-malu tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita merah yang Harry yakini isinya adalah makanan. "Nenekku mengirimiku coklat banyak, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka. Jadi aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Eh, itu—" Harry bingung memilih kata, dia tahu coklat itu adalah bukti dari perkataan Hermione. Ketika tengah menyusun kalimat penolakan, di belakang punggung Hermione sudah menyentakkan tangan melepaskan genggaman dan menyebutkan kata kunci di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Gadis berambut ikal itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minat untuk tinggal atau membantu Harry keluar dari percakapannya bersama Romilda, membuat Harry tidak nyaman. Hermione mengatakan terus terang cemburu bila ada yang mendekatinya, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah berusaha mempertahankannya.

"Ayo terimalah, Harry. Aku sudah memberikan ke beberapa orang, sayang kalau aku membuang coklat ini."

"A—iya, terima kasih."

Terpaksa Harry mengambil pemberian Romilda, tahu gadis itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil. Apabila Harry bersikeras menolak, maka akan lebih lama baginya untuk mengejar Hermione. Sedikit berbangga hati, Harry pikir mungkin Hermione memasuki fase cemburu berat.

"Hei, hei—Hermione, tunggu aku."

Langkah Hermione berhenti. Gadis itu tidak berbalik menoleh, hanya diam. Harry beranggapan gadis itu benar menunggu, tetapi asumsi terbantah saat melihat mata coklat Hermione memandang hampa kursi panjang dekat perapian. Di sana ada Ron bersama Lavender duduk saling berpelukan tanpa peduli kondisi sekitar.

Ada helaan napas dari Hermione, gadis itu berbalik menunjukkan mimik tidak bersemangat memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Harry.

"Selamat tidur, Harry."

Hermione sudah tiga menit meninggalkan Harry menaiki tangga menuju asrama perempuan, sedikit pun pemilik mata zamrud belum bergerak dari tempat selain untuk melihat Ron lalu kembali pada tangga tempat Hermione menghilang. Sensasi melilit menyerang saat wajah terakhir Hermione sebelum berpamitan kembali terbayang.

Hermione menyukai Ron. Harry tahu, bahkan tidak keberatan karena dia sendiri juga tengah tertarik pada Ginny. Namun—setelah dua hari dibayangi oleh keinginan untuk mencium sahabatnya, serta kontak fisik yang tidak pernah ditolak, Harry mulai terganggu. Meragu tidak mampu lagi membedakan isi hati sesungguhnya atau hanya karena efek ramuan.

Yah—berita baiknya besok Slughorn kembali, semua akan menjawab serta menghapus keraguannya saat penawar sudah mereka dapatkan.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Potions**

**By. I Sunshine**

* * *

**.**

"Kalian terkena efek ramuan cinta lebih dari satu hari, sungguhkah?" Slughorn tidak berniat menyembunyikan ekspresi geli setelah dua murid anggota klubnya mendatanginya di jam istirahat dengan serangkaian cerita, tawa kecil malah sempat keluar menggetarkan sisi kumis.

Harry menggangguk, gelisah di tempat duduk melihat guru ramuan mereka tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan. Slughorn malah kembali menuang teh ke canngkir mereka, bersemangat meminta kelanjutan cerita. "Yah—itu yang sedang terjadi pada kami, Profesor."

Slughorn kembali tergelak, hidungnya membaui sampel minuman bercampur ramuan yang berhasil mereka selamatkan beberapa hari lalu. Alisnya terangkat, lalu mengangguk sendiri mengedipkan mata pada Harry dan Hermione. "Aku tebak, ini produk Weasley bersaudara yang sedang terkenal itu bukan? Kau tahu nama ramuannya, Hermione?"

Berdehem menegakkan punggung, Hermione menaruh cangkir kembali ke meja. "Toko lelucon Weasley menjual empat produk ramuan cinta," Hermione memulai dengan nada cerdas penuh percaya diri seperti biasa. "Dari aroma khas mint dan percampuran dengan duri mawar—diantara ke empat ramuan, saya menebak ramuan itu adalah Kissing Concoction, Profesor."

Slughorn mengangguk-angguk puas, tidak pernah kecewa dengan kecerdasan anggota klubnya. Kini matanya telah berbalik menoleh ke Harry. "Dan apakah kau tahu seperti apa cara kerjanya, Harry?"

Pertanyaan Slughorn seolah mengingatkan Harry akan sesuatu. Dia mengingatnya—hari ketika mengunjungi toko lelucon, kata per kata. Namun, kenapa Harry bisa melupakannya beberapa hari ini?

Menelan ludah susah payah, Harry menarik napas sebelum mengatakan apa yang melekat pada memori. "Freed dan George mengatakan ramuan hanya bekerja dua puluh empat jam, sedikit bertahan lama jika yang memberi adalah orang yang menarik. Aku rasa Hermione menarik," Harry berbisik pada diri sendiri—awalnya, lalu kepala terangkat memandang Hermione dan Slughorn bergantian. Kata pujian terakhir untuk sahabatnya keluar tanpa sengaja membuat pipi Hermione bersemu, tapi Harry tidak begitu memperhatikan karena realita membuatnya lebih banyak memikirkan fakta-fakta lain. "Mungkin itu sebabnya ramuannya sedikit bekerja lebih lama hingga membuat kami nyaris berciuman malam itu."

Lagi—Slughorn tergelak. Jawaban yang diterima lebih terperinci membuatnya tidak berhenti mengocok perut. Mungkin karena masalah umur atau karena dia menjadi pihak pengamat, sehingga kedua murid cerdasnya belum memasuki fase tersadar pada sebuah fakta unik dibalik kondisi mereka yang saling terikat. "Kau mendapatkan poinnya, Potter. Dan aku juga tidak yakin yang kalian minum adalah Amortentia, mengingat yang meramu adalah Hermione. Terkecuali Harry membuatnya dan dengan sengaja mencampurnya pada minuman kalian."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Yah, yah ... tenang, Potter," tawa Slughorn mulai berkurang. Berdiri menyingkirkan serbet, kakinya melangkah pada meja kerja—mulai mencampur beberapa ramuan dalam satu kuali ramuan. "Aku tahu kau tidak, aku hanya ingin menggodamu," lanjutnya. "Meskipun aku yakin kalian berdua saling tertarik di luar kendali ramuan, tapi aku akan membuat penawarnya agar kalian bisa lebih lega."

Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya, ruangan hanya diisi oleh suara gumaman Slughorn menikmati meramu penawar. Hermione terlalu sibuk menatap pantulan diri dari cangkir, dan Harry—pemuda itu terpaku menatap Slughorn dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

"Kau sedikit terlambat hari ini, Hermione?"

Acuh Hermione mengangkat kedua bahu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ron, napasnya berembus lega menyantap sup labu hangat. Telinga dan ujung hidung gadis itu tampak merah kedinginan, membuat Ron bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu baru saja menghabiskan waktu lama di luar dalam cuaca luar biasa dingin. Yah—Hermione memang terkadang sedikit memiliki sisi aneh ketika tengah mencari tahu sesuatu, tapi berlama-lama dalam cuaca dingin—sungguhkah?

Ron terus menatap curiga mengembangkan segala asumsi dengan otaknya yang sederhana, dia sudah nyaris melemparkan pertanyaan—sayang terpotong oleh kehadiran Harry sedikit tersandung mendekati meja makan.

"Hai, Harry!" Romilda bersemangat menyambut, bergeser memberikan tempat duduk untuk Harry.

"Ah, hai," berdeham canggung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Romilda karena membuatnya tetap berada di sebelah Hermione.

Kemunculan Harry membuat Ron semakin bertanya-tanya, kondisi sahabat bersurai hitam acak-acakan lebih mengerikan dari Hermione. Hidung dan telinga sama memerah, tetapi Harry jauh terlihat kedinginan—terlihat dari jemari menggigil tergesa meraih apa pun yang tampak hangat tersaji di meja. Ron tahu ada yang tengah disembunyikan kedua sahabatnya. Mata tidak berhenti mengawasi bergantian, tidak bisa menahan diri karena menangkap sesekali Harry atau Hermione akan tersenyum aneh ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu saling mencuri lirikan.

Pelan Ron memajukan badan, membungkuk berbisik mendekati kedua sahabatnya. "Apakah sesuatu terlewat di depan mataku?"

Harry diam, Hermione mengerut melemparkan tatapan terganggu. Berdoa saja Hermione tidak akan memukulnya tanpa alasan yang diketahui lagi. Untung gadis itu tampaknya dalam suasana hati bagus, hanya mendengus sesekali menyuap sup. "Kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan Lavender hingga meninggalkan kami berdua, Ron."

Ron tidak bisa menahan senyum, mengangguk-angguk kembali ke posisi duduk normal. "Oh, apakah Hermione kita cemburu sekarang?"

Hermione nyaris mengambil buku untuk menyapa kepala Ron. Tentu, itu akan dilakukannya sebelum suara Romilda menarik perhatian. Gadis satu asramanya itu menarik-narik lengan jubah Harry dengan menyimpan maksud tersembunyi. Memukul kepala Ron terlupakan, Hermione memilih tidak ingin Romilda merusak suasana hatinya dengan kembali menyantap sup dengan tenang.

"Kau mendapatkan undangan pesta Profesor Slughorn, Harry?"

Harry menurunkan sendok makan menoleh pada Romilda, sedikit terkejut karena keberadaan Romilda sungguh terlupakan. Selain Hermione, Ron, dan sup hangat—Harry tidak mengingat apa-apa saat menyantap makanan.

"Yah—aku mendapatkan undangan."

Romilda bersorak girang, menepuk tangan di depan bibir. "Aku dengar belum ada yang kau ajak untuk menjadi pasangan kencan untuk menghadirinya, kalau kau mau—aku bersedia berdandan terbaik untuk menemanimu."

Harry terpaksa memundurkan sedikit punggung, membuat sisi pundak kanannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Hermione karena gerakan Romilda yang memajukan badan mendekat. Gadis itu sungguh terang-terang melempar godaan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry? Kau senang bukan mengajakku?"

"Yah—itu, sebenarnya ... aku sudah memiliki pasangan ke sana."

Tawa rendah bernada ceria Romilda menunjukkan belum memiliki niatan menyerah, gadis itu malah lebih bersemangat mendesak, "Jangan bilang kalau kau merasa gugup mengajakku, jadi kau mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak. Tenang saja Harry, aku tidak akan mengecewakan."

Harry menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar akan bersama orang lain meskipun aku belum mengajaknya."

"Memangnya siapa yang kau ajak?" Ron yang gatal bertanya akhirnya melontarkan isi kepala, salah satu trio emas itu mulai tertarik mengetahui ada gadis menarik hati sahabatnya yang cukup pemalu.

Tatapan mata zamrud Harry otomatis melirik ke arah Hermione yang masih menyantap sup dengan tenang, tapi matanya beralih ke sisi lain agar tidak begitu kentara siapa gadis yang dimaksud. Hubungan mereka masih terbilang baru mengingat dua puluh empat jam belum berlalu, tidak bijaksana terlalu mengumbar ketika sesuatu baru di jalani. Harry ingin menutupi dahulu, setidaknya lebih menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari isu 'pengincar pemain Quidditch' walau sebagian besar orang-orang itu yang mengincar kekasihnya. Bintang besar Victor Krum di Yule Ball tahun ke empat, lalu jangan lupakan si populer kiper cadangan Quidditch Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen yang tengah gencar mengincar kekasihnya untuk dibawa ke acara Slughorn. Harry tahu semua itu. Berbagai isu terus muncul hasil kecemburuan gadis-gadis pada kekasihnya yang mereka katakan biasa saja, tidak terbayang menjadi seperti apa apabila hubungannya dengan sang kekasih terbongkar.

"Dia orang yang cukup kau kenal."

Ron menaikan alis, "Oh—ya, siapa?"

"Harry."

Harry menoleh pada panggilan Hermione, sempat berpikir menyusun kata lain untuk menghindari pertanyaan Ron tapi urung karena melihat gadis itu membereskan barang-barangnya di meja. Harry tahu ini akan terjadi, Hermione akan menghindar lagi agar tidak hanyut dalam kekesalan. Sejak tadi pemilik mata coklat itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak Romilda menlancarkan serangan—ditambah keingintahuan Ron yang tidak memandang tempat, Hermione pasti marah.

"Aku duluan ya."

Ron terdiam dengan mulut masih terbuka menjatuhkan roti yang sempat tergigit, dan disebelah Harry—Romilda terkesiap menjatuhkan sendok dari tangan. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara untuk menghilangkan senyum aneh di bibir Harry, setidaknya beberapa orang yang menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi serentak terkena serangan _shock_. Beberapa detik lalu—Hermione Granger pergi meninggalkan meja dengan mengecup Harry. Tidak benar-benar di bibir, hanya sudut saja. Namun, apa yang terlihat sudah barhasil menyampaikan maksud apa yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

"Ha,Harry ...," terputus-putus napas Ron melempar tanya pada sahabatnya, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kalimat dengan lengkap efek dari sisa serangan _shock._ "Apa, apa—apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

"Ah, itu—" Harry sendiri masih tersenyum aneh membuat Ron cukup frustasi, mengusap-usap sudut bibirnya yang tertinggal aroma vanilla Hermione lalu dengan tatapan geli melanjutkan, "—Hermione memberiku ramuan cinta dari toko Freed dan George, dan—aku rasa itu cukup bekerja."

"Apa?!"

Terima kasih pada teriakan Ron, semua orang di aula makan mulai mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Harry Potter.

.

_._

_Satu jam sebelumnya ..._

Tidak ada yang mulai bicara, hanya keheningan diisi langkah sepatu cenderung berirama mengisi kesunyian lorong. Jam kosong sore sudah hampir habis, murid-murid lain tentu memilih bergegas mengisi aula ruangan makan ketimbang membuang waktu berjalan di lorong yang mengarah berlawan ke aula. Kesunyian membuat mereka bebas berpikir, menjadikan diam sebagai momen untuk memilah kebenaran hati.

Hermione menunduk sepanjang jalan, minim ekspresi tanpa mengenyahkan fokus pada langkah. Pikirannya terus terbang pada tiap-tiap perkataan diselingi canda Slughorn. Banyak yang mengisi kepala, memaksa si gadis Gryffindor melihat sisi lebih logis meskipun dia sudah memiliki jawaban sendiri. Otaknya berhenti menyibukkan diri saat jemarinya diraih untuk digenggam, Hermione menoleh dengan alis berkerut. "Harry?"

Pemuda bermata zamrud dibingkai kaca mata menyunggingkan senyum aneh, menghela napas sebelumnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua bahu, belum ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini hingga dia hanya melontarkan jawaban asal, "Aku rasa ramuan Profesor Slughorn bekerja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kini Harry mengikuti tindakan Hermione, mengangkat kedua bahu. Keduanya tergelak, tawa rendah menertawai situasi konyol yang tidak terhindarkan. Mereka hanya remaja, bukankah kesalahan bisa diperbaiki untuk mematangkan diri? Hanya butuh sedikit keberanian, tapi—bukankah itu yang sudah mereka miliki? Gryffindor—singa pemberani, lambang rumah mereka.

Sejenak menoleh kiri dan kanan, Harry menarik Hermione ke pinggir agar sosok mereka tertutupi tinggi pilar yang menjulang. Ada sedikit jeritan protes diikuti irama tawa keduanya.

Harry tidak bisa menahan senyum menyadari seberapa merah pipi mereka bersemu, tangannya melepaskan genggaman bergerak melingkari pinggang Hermione. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah membuat jantung berdegup menyenangkan, seolah-olah semua tindakan yang diambil adalah benar. Karena itu, tanpa malu-malu tubuhnya membungkuk hingga jarak wajahnya dengan Hermione terpisahkan senti meter.

"Apakah teman-teman akan kecewa kalau kehilangan lima poin apabila kita ketahuan?"

Pipi Hermione merona cantik, uap napas mereka yang beradu terlihat karena dinginnya cuaca. Gadis itu juga tidak mampu menahan senyum, main-main memukul dada Harry saat pelukan mengerat. "Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan ide bahwa kita pelakunya, ingat—Ron dan Lavender memiliki banyak peluang mengurangi poin karena mereka melakukannya di tempat terbuka. Yah—meskipun aku menyayangkan kita terlambat makan malam—"

Tidak ada suara mengisi lorong. Hanya bunyi bungkam beberapa detik, lalu disusul dengan suara kecupan. Hermione terlalu sibuk menjabarkan analisa, terlampau menikmati bagaimana Harry menghargai kecerdasannya hingga tidak sadar celotehannya mengundang minat. Gadis itu tidak memperhatikan bagaimana tatapan zamrud amat terpesona, menghanyutkan menghilangkan kesabaran menunggu. Hermione hanya sempat berkedip sejenak dari rasa terkejut, lalu ikut memejamkan mata—karena itu yang sudah Harry lakukan sejak tadi ketika mulai menciumnya.

Ya, akhirnya mereka berciuman—sungguhan.

Awalnya malu-malu, hanya menempelkan bibir untuk menyerapi rasa. Ketika degup jantung membuncah semakin terasa benar, kecupan bergerak berbagi dengan intens. Tidak posesif maupun lembut, itu hanya seperti adanya mereka. Membagi kecupan menunjukkan rasa yang tersimpan. Jermari Hermione bergerak melingkari leher Harry, mengundang untuk memperdalam ciuman. Angin mungkin terus berembus membekukan, sayang tidak akan berhasil membuat mereka mengakhiri sesi hangat diantara mereka lebih dini.

Slughorn benar ketika mengatakan Kissing Concoction hanya berfungsi dua puluh empat jam, benar juga dengan pendapat bahwa Harry tidak mungkin sengaja memberikan Amortentia pada sahabatnya, lebih benar lagi saat mengatakan dengan frontal bahwa baik Harry maupun Hermione—keduanya saling tertarik.

Ramuan memang bekerja dengan benar sesuai reaksi saat pertama kali dikonsumsi, penyebab hal kecil ketika dua kali mereka merasakan keinginan besar untuk berciuman. Mereka hampir melakukannya. Namun, gagal.

Dua puluh empat jam berlalu pengaruh ramuan hilang. Masuk akal karena terbukti mereka mampu mengendalikan diri tidak melakukan apa pun di perpustakaan selain berpelukan, tetapi—memori konyol tentang keinginan kuat ingin berciuman tentu tetap tertinggal. Keduanya keliru mengartikan kenangan sebagai reaksi ramuan yang masih bekerja. Harry maupun Hermione masih merasa keinginan kuat untuk berdekatan. Membuka tabir bahwa sesungguhnya mereka saling memiliki ketertarikan yang dipendam karena label persahabatan yang mereka miliki selama ini, dan—mereka mengalihkan diri dengan mencoba tertarik pada orang lain.

Harry mengembangkan minat pada Ginny, gadis yang memiliki sifat berbalikan dari sahabatnya. Ginny cantik dan pengertian, membuat Harry menemukan sesuatu yang baru dan tidak menyadari kenyamanan yang diberikan Hermione karena sahabatnya selalu tersedia tanpa sulit tergapai layaknya Ginny. Harry keliru membedakan minat dengan rasa suka. Namun, kesungguhan hati dipertanyakan saat perasaan tidak nyaman merasuki melihat Hermione terdiam menemukan Ron dan Lavender berpelukan. Harry tidak ingin Hermione berpaling darinya. Alasan logis kenapa dia tidak menyangkal ketika Slughorn melemparkan asumsi bahwa mereka saling tertarik.

Lalu—Hermione?

Jelas gadis itu lebih cerdas dari Harry. Dia yang tersadar tidak ingin membagi Harry dengan siapa pun saat mendengar Romilda bersemangat mengincar sahabatnya. Terlebih, kian yakin ketika tidak merasakan apa pun saat melihat Ron—orang yang setahunya dia taksir—berpelukan mesra dengan Lavender. Hatinya yang membohongi, mengambinghitamkan ramuan penyebab mati rasa. Karena itu, tidak butuh waktu lama menerima pendapat Slughorn. Hermione sudah jatuh pada kesimpulan, hasilnya akan tetap sama meskipun ramuan penawar telah mereka minum.

Ternyata hanya dibutuhkan dorongan ramuan untuk membuat mereka lebih jujur pada diri sendiri, dan—sepertinya dibuthkan waktu lama untuk pergi ke ruang makan mengingat mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri ciuman meskipun cuaca mendingin diikuti menggelapnya langit.

**.**

**Potions**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Oke, ini adalah ending


End file.
